There are known motorcar mirrors, which can be dipped and comprise an electrochromic layer system, wherein the electrochromic substances are formed as gels or liquids. The electrochromic substances are collected inside a layer structure having electrode layers, further reaction layers of a mirror layer, if necessary, and a final glass. The motorcar mirror having such a layer structure includes a sensor arrangement for radiation impinging upon the mirror, and depending on the signals of one or more sensors the electrochromic layer is triggered via the electrodes such that the transmission of the layer is controlled depending on the brightness.
With these well-known mirrors and layer structures, respectively, the electrochromic liquid or gel-like layer has to be sealed outwards, whereby the manufacturing effort is increased. Moreover, it is extremely difficult with the curved mirrors to constantly maintain the distance between the limiting surfaces of the electrochromic layer and thus the curvature thereof. If the distance of the limiting surfaces and its curvature, respectively, change to each other, the optical features deteriorate.